Eine Liebesgeschichte bitte
by knallfrosch
Summary: Ein paar kurze Liebesgeschichten. Die erste ist HGRW.


**Eine (villeicht auch mehrere) Liebesgeschichte(n)**

_Wie immer: mir gehört nix, sondern alles J.K.R. Die Geschichte ist frei erfunden, wems nicht gefällt: nicht lesen, für den Rest: siehe unten._

_Pairings: In diesem Chap Hermine und Ron._

_"Gespräch"_

_Gedanken_

_(was sie grad tun)_

1.

Ron: "Hermine, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll..."

Hermine: (schaut auf) "Ja...?"

R: "Ähm...du...naja...du bist so intelligent...weißt du, im Gegensatz zu mir...Also..." Was ist wenn sie Nein sagt?

H: (Augen weiten sich ein wenig) Oh mein, Gott...will er mir etwa seine Liebe gestehen? Ich fasse es nicht. Seit Ewigkeiten warte ich darauf und jetzt, soll das jetzt der Augenblick sein? (lächelt) "Sag es einfach!"

R: (wird verlegen) "Ich...ich...weiß aber nicht wie du darauf antworten wirst...und keine Ahnung. Ich will ja auch nicht das du sauer wirst oder so...könnt ja sein..." Ich bin tod wenn sie Nein sagt.

H: Er wird rot, wie süß. Er will mir seine Liebe gestehen. "Ich werd ganz bestimmt nicht sauer."

R: "Echt, versprochen?" Ich bin erledigt wenn sie Nein sagt, naja wenigstens wird sie dann nicht sauer. Ich mag es nicht mit Hermine zu streiten.

H: (nickt und lächelt) Jetzt sag es endlich Ron, sag das du mich liebst.

R: (holt tief Luft) "Ich...du...Würdest du...vielleicht...Also ich mein..."

H: (erwartungsvoll) "Ja...?" SAG ES ENDLICH!

R: "Lässt du mich deine Hausaufgabe für Snape abschreiben?" (dackelblick)

H: (fassungslos)

R: "Ähm...Hermine?"

H: (springt auf) "NEIN!" (läuft raus)

R: Verdammt, dabei hat sie versprochen nicht sauer zu werden.

-----

Hermine: Warum begreift er es nicht? Gut manchmal ist er etwas lahm, aber er ist doch nicht dumm. Sieht er denn nicht dass ich ihn liebe? Sieht er denn nicht wie ich ihn anschmachte, sieht er es nicht???

Ron: Wieso ist sie denn jetzt so sauer geworden? Ich mein, es ist schon zwei Tage her, sie kann doch nicht immer noch sauer sein. Ich will das wir wieder mit einander reden, ich vermisse es mich mit ihr zu unterhalten, ich vermisse ihr Lachen und die kleinen Grübchen die sie dann hat. Ich vermisse ihr Stirnrunzel wenn sie nachdenkt...Aber sie? Sie geht mir aus dem Weg. Ich schick Harry los, er soll sie mal fragen was los ist.

Hermine: Vielleicht sollte ich zu ihm gehen und ihm sagen das ich ihn liebe. Wenn er es nicht begreift, vielleicht hat er es wirklich nicht gesehen. Ja genau, ich sollte einfach zu ihm gehen und es ihm sagen, einfach so, spontan und dirket, einfach ins Gesicht.

Ron: Gestern ist sie auf mich zu gegangen, ich hab mich schon gefreut, endlich redet sie wieder mit mir. Aber nein, falscher gedacht, auf halbem Weg ist sie stehen geblieben wie festgefroren, hat mich entsetzt angestarrt (wahrscheinlich hat sie den Riesenpickel gesehen der seit kurzem auf meinem Kinn wuchert), sich umgedreht und ist weggerannt. Harry hat auch nicht viel rausbekommen, er meinte sie sei richtig verstockt gewesen wie er sie gefragt hat.

Hermine: Mist war das peinlich, ich hab mich nicht getraut, mitten auf dem Absatz hab ich kehrt gemacht. Was soll ich bloß tun, ich vermisse ihn.

Ron: Ich weiß ja nicht wie es Hermine geht, aber mir langts. Ich hab keine Lust auf diesen sinnlosen Streit, ich liebe sie...Ich liebe sie?...Ja, verdammt, ich liebe sie. Ich liebe ihr Lachen, die Grübchen, ihre Haare, ihre Augen, ihre kleine Stupsnase, einfach alles. Ich bin so doof, wieso bin ich erst jetzt drauf gekommen? ICH LIEBE DICH HERMINE GRANGER! Und die ganze Welt soll es wissen. (springt auf den Tisch im Gryffendor-Gemeinschaftsraum) "Hermine ich liebe dich!"

Harry: "Ähm...Ron? Ich finde es ja ganz toll das du deine Gefühle entdeckt hast und so, aber Hermine ist in ihrem Zimmer und schläft wahrscheinlich schon. Genauso wie die anderen."

Ron: (steigt langsam vom Tisch) "Ähm...ja...ok. Dann, dann sag ich es ihr einfach morgen."

Harry: (nickt) "Gute Idee."

-------

Hermine: (liest ein Buch)

Ron: (geht langsam auf sie zu) "Du...Hermine?"

H: (legt das Buch zur Seite) "Ja?"

R: "Ich liebe dich"

_So, das war das erste Kapitel. Falls es jemandem gefallen hat, da unten ist so ein Kasten...ich glaub ihr wisst was ich mein. g_

_Liebe Grüße_


End file.
